


Mafia's Lawyer

by kyloveski



Series: Kyman Week 2020 [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloveski/pseuds/kyloveski
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Series: Kyman Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812196
Kudos: 37





	Mafia's Lawyer

It was a quiet day in New Jersey. Relatively speaking.

In my warehouse, there was only the sound of screams.

I watched on as my goons were beating the man.

"Where is he?" I yelled.

"I already told yous! I dunno!" I shouted in pain.

"Well you better figure it out because you're the last person he was seen interacting with! We need to get him! He owes us!"

The man swallows a breath. "Look. I don't know where he's gone to. All I know it's that he said his mom was from Colorado-"

"Colorado? Why didn't you fucking tell me that from the start?! It could have saved you all the agony!"

"Well I don't know if he actually went there!"

"Oh my fucking-" I pinch the bridge of my nose. A habit I learned from an old friend of mine.

"Boys! Pack up. We're headed to Colorado."

"Yes, Boss!" My goons reply.

"What about me?" The man in the chair says.

I turn to him. "You've been of use. Thank you." I then pull up my gun and shoot him in the head.

"You may need to bring Mr. Broflovski along, Boss."

"Already on it."

__________

I leave the warehouse, escorted by my goons.

We stop at the busy street and I hop in a cab, while they hail another one.

I tell the driver a destination and he drives me there. Once out, I duck behind a wall and change my jacket. I hail another cab. You can never be too safe when you're in my business.

Afte switching cabs a couple more times, and a couple more changes to my wardrobe, I eventually make it to my Neighborhood.

I walk up to my house and open the door. I decide to the the most stereotypical "Husband getting home' bit. "Honey, I'm home!" I call into the house.

I see the red hair of my husband peak out from the kitchen. "Oh. Hey Eric. How was work?"

I walk into the kitchen and up behind him at the counter, putting my arms around his waist. "It was ok. We finally got an answer out of that guy."

"Oh, really?" He turns to me. "Does he know where that prick that owes us, went?"

"Colorado."

"Really? So we're going home?"

"Yep. Leaving tomorrow. So we gotta pack our bags." I peak around at what he was cooking. "What were you trying to make?"

"Um… Potato Soup."

"Why?"

"I wanted to treat you once you got home."

"Kyle. You know you can't cook."

"I know." He sighs.

"Want me to take over?"

"…Yes." He says sheepishly.

"Alright." I chuckle and lean in to give him a kiss.

He kisses back and puts his hands on my jaw.

I pull away after a moment. "You go pack. I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

"Ok." Kyle smiles and leaves the kitchen.

I then get to work on fixing the soup.


End file.
